criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Easy Prey
Easy Prey is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-third case of the game and the seventh case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Bayou Bleu, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy and the player got lost while investigating the forest. They found a trail and followed it to Gator Land, an abandoned theme park. There, they found the body of Coleen Truman, shot in the stomach. During the investigation, Shelly Dulard threw a bucket of filth to Amy. Later, local cop Harvey Fitchner tried to take the investigation by pointing his gun at the team and telling them to leave. The team reunited enough evidence to arrest Steve Bundy for the murder. Steve tried to plead self-defense but soon admitted to the crime. Coleen was going to buy Gator Land and promised Steve to turn it back to its former glory. Steve then found out that Coleen would make it demolish the park to build a shopping mall. When he tried to convince Coleen to stop, she zapped him with her personal stun gun, pushing him to his limits. Steve grabbed his hunting rifle and shot Coleen in the stomach. Judge Dante sentenced him to life in jail. Post-trial, Frank tried to reason with Harvey (who had worked with him) after what he did. When he and the player showed him a picture of their golden years, they ended up pointing each other's defects and argued. Meanwhile, Amy and the player had to stop a fight between Vanessa Kimmel and Shelly, which started when Vanessa stole the latter's painkillers. Summary Victim *'Coleen Truman' (found dead in Gator Land her stomach covered in blood) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Rifle' Killer *'Steve Bundy' Suspects C63VanessaKimmel.png|Vanessa Kimmel C63HarveyFitchner.png|Harvey Fitchner C63AlecHoward.png|Alec Howard C63UpdatedShellyDulard.png|Shelly Dulard C63SteveBundy.png|Steve Bundy Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer practices rifle shooting. *The killer has warts. *The killer has A+ blood type. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes PBC7-CS1A.png|Amusement Park PBC7-CS1B.png|Pond PBC7-CS2A.png|Shack Interior PBC7-CS2B.png|Bedroom PBC7-CS3A.png|Steamboat PBC7-CS3B.png|Waterwheel Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amusement Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Kraft Envelope, Claw Crane; Victim identified: Coleen Truman; New Suspect: Vanessa Kimmel) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices rifle shooting) *Ask Vanessa Kimmel what she's afraid of. (Prerequisite: Amusement Park investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shack Interior) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Prerequisite: Vanessa interrogated; Clue: Glass Debris) *Examine Glass Debris. (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks rum) *Examine Kraft Envelope. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Harvey Fitchner) *Question Harvey Fitchner about the bribe money envelope. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed) *Examine Claw Crane. (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Buying Offer; New Suspect: Alec Howard) *Talk to Alec Howard about the purchase offer he got from the victim. (Prerequisite: Buying Offer unraveled) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Steamboat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Paper Shreds, Gator Hunting Trophy, Toolbox) *Examine Paper Shreds. (Result: Diet Soup; New Suspect: Shelly Dulard) *Ask Shelly Dulard about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Diet Soup restored; Profile updated: Shelly drinks rum) *Examine Gator Hunting Trophy. (Result: Alec Howard's Trophy; Profile updated: Alec practices rifle shooting) *Confront Alec Howard about his Gator Hunting Trophy. (Prerequisite: Alec's Howard's Trophy restored; Profile updated: Alec drinks rum; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bedroom) *Investigate Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Alec interrogated; Clues: Rifle, Rags; Murder Weapon registered: Hunting Rifle) *Examine Rifle. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has warts) *Examine Rags. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyze Hair Sample. (12:00:00) *Ask Vanessa Kimmel about the gris-gris doll she crafted to the victim. (Prerequisite: Hair Sample analyzed; Profile updated: Vanessa drinks rum) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Examine Newspaper Article. (New Suspect: Steve Bundy) *Question Steve Bundy about the Newspaper Article. (Prerequisite: Steve Bundy identified on Newspaper Article; Profile updated: Steve practices rifle shooting) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Harvey practices rifle shooting *Try and bring Harvey Fitchner back to reason. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Harvey drinks rum) *Investigate Waterwheel. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Shooting Target, Torn Document) *Examine Shooting Target. (Result: Shooting Target) *Ask Shelly Dulard about the shooting target. (Prerequisite: Shooting Target unraveled; Profile updated: Shelly practices rifle shooting) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Plans) *Analyze Plans. (09:00:00) *Confront Steve Bundy with the Kauf-Mart plans. (Prerequisite: Plans analyzed; Profile updated: Steve drinks rum) *Investigate Pond. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Broken Device, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Stun Gun) *Analyze Stun Gun. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bullet Case) *Analyze Bullet Case. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Go check on Harvey. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Prerequisite: Harvey interrogated; Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Golden Years Picture) *Remind Harvey about his golden years. (Prerequisite: Golden Years Picture unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Steamboat. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Vanessa's Bag) *Examine Vanessa's Bag. (Result: Bag of Pills) *Analyze Bag of Pills. (09:00:00) *Ask Vanessa about the pills. (Prerequisite: Bag of Pills analyzed; Reward: Crocodile Hat, Hunter Vest) *Give the pills back to Shelly. (Prerequisite: Vanessa interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday due to holiday festivities per Pretty Simple. *This is one of the cases in which both Amy and Frank interact with each other. *In the "Cabin" crime scene, there is a piece of wood carved with the word "Walden" above the doorway; this is likely a reference to Henry David Thoreau's Walden. *The quote on the envelope says "Shut up and take the money"—a spoof of the popular meme, "Shut up and take my money", which originated in the American adult animated science fiction sitcom Futurama. *Gator Land may be a parody of Six Flags. *Kauf Mart may be a parody of Kmart. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Bayou Bleu